Lit
Lit is a cloned Demon Penguin that went wrong, and joined the side of good. (Or not.) He's not even considered a Demon Penguin. Now, he roams the Antartic doing good - and annoying anyone he meets. Most citizens try to avoid him, mainly because he shouts a lot and is overly dramatic. Background Lit was created by the Demon Penguin Cloning Machine. However, while he was being made, the machine broke. Apparently some noob demon had accidentally brought outside of the frigid Sixth Circle and into the heat. The hot temperatures inside the caverns caused the proteins and molecular machinery inside the cloning machine to break down. The noob, who knew a bit about DNA manipulation, took the surviving genes and replicated them many, many times, not caring to see the effects of his work. As a result, Lit has a different genome, which mostly consists of random Demon Penguin genes repeated over and over and over again. The rest is filled up by sloppy DNA gibberish that means absolutely nothing. One of the genes that was repeated was the gene for a very weak Demon penguin conscience. Of course, since this gene was amplified, Lit had an intense feeling to do good, which he determined was his main purpose in life. Unknown to him, a Master had listed him as part of the "Good Guys". Unluckily for Lit, he had no idea what was "good"…so he went looking for it. He picked up a silver trinket that made him stronger (the result of a mangled gene) and went off, asking people. After lots of fails, he accidentally bumped into Austin8310 (Which was another fail.). Austin8310 claimed that being good was "Go ask the P.O.P.E, nerd, I dunno!" So, Lit met up with the P.O.P.E (after more traveling.) The P.O.P.E was confused about Lit, but let him join. Lit rose to a higher rank. However, Lit didn't feel satisfied with charging people, and decided to do his own version of good: Making the world fair. Completely fair. 100% fair. He put on his red cloak (from the Governance) and left off, trying to make the world fair. While in his adventures, he met an EPF agent named Palentina, who had almost the exact same views as him. He now supports her and does her instructions. Also, during his adventures, he made a bow of silver that shoots Icicles. He uses it like a taser. Nowadays Lit wanders around Antarctica, trying to impose his dream of "fairness" on everyone. It's not working very well, though. Involvement Lit goes from city to city making things "fair". When a Pizza Parlor charges high, he grabs his pitchfork and damages the building. If a penguin cheats another, he beats him up and gives the other penguin money. Ironically, Lit does more damage than help (at times). He hates pranking, and is a serious penguin. Ironically, he has been compared to Ban himself. If you ever see a white penguin in a red robe with a halo and pitchfork, run. He can be really annoying in some cases. Wait. Scratch that. He's always annoying. Powers and Weaknesses *He has rapid healing *He is fairly strong for a penguin, and silver makes him stronger *He can come back to life after turning to dust if cheese touches him *Governance technology makes him stronger, but makes him itchy. *He is weakened if iron touches him. *If salt gets into his eyes, he'll go blind for a while. Trivia *Lit is a joint parody of Link and Pit, combined that didn't come out right. *Lit has wings. These can only have him float, and can not get him places. *Lit is extremely afraid of Fire. If he gets close to fire, he will panic, run, and hide. *Silver makes him stronger. *An example of his fairness would be that if somebody bet someone else a dollar. Then, the someone else did the bet, but the somebody didn't give him a dollar. Lit would beat up the somebody and give the someone else the dollar. *Mayor McFlapp commented that "he was an flippin accident, wot wot?" *He yells a lot. "YAHIHIHIHIHIHI! YAHIHIHIHI! PALENTINA, VICTORY IS MINE! I'M NOT READY YET!" **People consider this insanely annoying, to the point of nailing him with a frying pan. **Experts think this is because one of his overly repeated genes was the gene for talkativeness, thus resulting in an urge to shout a lot. * Lit is a part of the Maniac OOC Extremists because Austin8310 told him that it would make him "good". However, he causes more harm there and has been almost kicked out a few times. Quotes *"YA-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI! YA-HI-HI-HI! Lit's insanely annoying war cry. *"I CAN'T DEFEAT ME! THE FIGHT IS OFF! VICTORY IS MINE! Lit's annoying spam. *"PALENTINA, VICTORY IS MINE!" *"ALL TROOPS-MOVE IN!" **This statement makes no sense. Lit has no "troops". See also * Demon Penguin * Austin8310 * Mayor McFlapp * P.O.P.E Category:Characters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes